Episode 5216 (19th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot James asks Harry where he's going. Sienna asks Nancy to borrow Charlie or Oscar, but she hangs up. Breda gives Tony a balloon for Sadie and Harry. James warns Harry that if he's late, the court will issue a warrant for his arrest. He asks Harry if he really wants to be part of James and Isaac's life. Sienna hears Liberty and Brody talking and tells them that she's going to look after Minnie. Brody apologises for yesterday, and she apologises for snapping at him. Ste finds Harry and congratulates him on the baby. He tells Ste that he thinks Isaac will be better off without him. Ste tells Harry that there is now a permanent tie between Harry and Sadie. Harry tells Ste that he wants to run away and kisses Ste. Harry pulls away and tells Ste that they can't be together because he's with James and he's disgusted by Ste's beliefs. James tells Marnie that he thinks Harry won't make a good father as he isn't mature himself. Marnie teases him for being jealous over a baby, and advises James to stop making ultimatums and try raise Isaac with Harry and Sadie. Sienna offers to take Curtis to nursery for Grace, who accepts. Sienna tells the kids that they're going to play "let's pretend Sienna is our mummy". Ste calls out Tony's name and Tony ignores him. Ste tells Tony that Harry is thinking about turning his back on Isaac - just as Tony did to Harry. Ste brings up when Tony walked out on Diane and Dee Dee before storming off. Sylver arrives at 3 Oakdale Drive and tells Grace that Liam asked for a handyman. Sadie tells Harry that she's going to tell the truth to the police so Harry can be part of Isaac's life. Sienna meets with Nina. She reveals that her boss can be quite controlling - an ex-pat, single father living in Spain who refuses to give any information on the twins' mum. Nina refuses to tell Sienna her boss's name or give her his number. When Nina is at the counter, Sienna steals Nina's phone, lies that her boyfriend has had an accident at work and leaves with Minnie and Curtis. Tony tells Breda about what Ste told him. Harry arrives home and tells James that Sadie is going to change her statement. He tells James that he wants to be part of Isaac's life. James agrees to support him and Harry is delighted. Harry also prepares to tell James about the kiss with Ste. Tony tells Breda how Tessie kept her pregnancy a secret from Tony. Harry confesses to kissing Ste to James and tells him that it was a mistake. James tells Harry to prepare for the hearing. Tony tells Breda about his affair with Sinead and abandoning Dee Dee and Diane. Liberty builds a shrine for Sienna's missing kids as Sienna arrives home. Grace is pleased when Sylver reveals that he has fixed the tap and a few other things. She checks Sylver out. Sienna tries to unlock Nina's phone. She tells Liberty that she loves the shrine. James tells an unconscious Harry that he's asking to be taught a lesson, and apologises for drugging Harry and making him miss his plea hearing, leaving him on the park bench. Tony asks Breda if she thinks he is a bad father, to which she says that only God can judge them. Tony suggests that it's something in the genes as his father was absent when he was growing up. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Curtis Royle - Charlie Hughes *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Sadie Cressington - Alexa Lee *Nina - Olivia Harkness Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Isaac is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019